Usuario:TheDarkAngel
Holap,bueno soy Vani.Soy muy simpático(y guapo XD).Pues eso,que me gusta chatear(por donde sea).Las cosas que más odio son los chulitos que se creen mejores que tú cuando no lo son, como un compañero mío del cual no voy a decir el nombre y las cursiladas. Wikiamigos Ayta:Mi mejor amigo en la realidad.Le chiflan los Eevee,es un poco tímido,le chiflan los Eevee,confío mucho en él y...¿he dicho ya que le chiflan los Eevee?P.D:Es el creador,inclinémonos ante él Zoe:No la conozco de mucho,pero es muy trabajadora en la wiki y le encantan los Vanillite,igual que a mí 8D Azu:(Ya estáis malpensando,fijo)Azu es mi mejor amiga de wikia y la quiero como a una hermana (no os confundáis,no la amo.¿) siempre me dice piropos (¡Parad de malpensar D8!) y eso,que es muy buena conmigo Fran:Mi mejor amigo de wikia y es muy bueno conmigo,y los dos odiamos a Mind u.u.Junto con Azu,formamos el trío lalala (???).Hablamos mucho en el chat y es muy simpático Vika:Ella es Vik,es...rara,si,esa es la palabra adecuada.Nos conocemos desde hace mucho (porque es muy vieja (?) ),cuando estaba en su otra cuenta.Está mu loca,pero es simpática y muchas veces enseña EL DEDO *música de terror* Libro de firmas Dejad vuestras firmas si veis mi perfil o queréis ser mis amigos o queréis helados de vainilla...esperad,no os comáis a mis hijos D8 (?) *La primera...Nadie quiere firmar ;( Los polos opuestos, se atraen *Firmo yo!! 8D Archivo: Vanillite.gif Eevee y Vanillite BFF!! 8D Archivo: Eevee_NB.gif *Vuelvo a firmar porque tengo otra firma y porque me da la gana ¬¬ Archivo: Vanillite.gif Vanillite y Eevee ' BFF 8D!! Archivo: Eevee_NB.gif' 11:33 17 mar 2013 (UTC) * Franminero: Si los sueños no pudieran cumplirse no existirían ( Mira mi Serie! ) I Love Gothitelle 10:16 26 mar 2013 (UTC) *QUIERO SER TU AMGO @.@ Awemon (discusión) 22:20 26 mar 2013 (UTC) *Sí, enseño el dedo, soy una malota Archivo:Woo.gif (?) Archivo:Latias_mini.gif¡Lati-chan! ¿Alguna duda? Archivo:Latias_Pokesho.png 11:41 3 abr 2013 (UTC) Mis canciones preferidas *1:I knew you were trouble de Taylor Swift293 px *2:Hall of fame de Will.I.Am y The Script293 px *3:Scream and shout de Will.I.Am y Britney Spears 293 px *Luego sigo Mis OCs o Videojuegos *Pokémon Perla *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del Tiempo *Pokémon Mundo Misterioso Exploradores del Cielo *Pokémon Oro HeartGold *Pokémon Ranger *Pokémon Ranger:Sombras de Almia *Pokémon Ranger:Trazos de Luz Otros videojuegos *Inazuma Eleven *Inazuma Eleven:Ventisca Eterna *The Legend of Zelda:Phantom Hourglass *The Legend of Zelda:Spirit Tracks *The Legend of Zelda:Ocarina of Time 3D Mis imágenes Me la regaló Zoe.¡Me encanta! Otra de Zoe,otra que me encanta ¿Sabías que... *Amo los helados(¿obvio no?)? *Siempre me han insultado? *Tengo una familia un poco rara? *Canto en la ducha? *Canto GENIAL en la ducha? *Soy ateo? *Tengo muchas personalidades(infantil,alegre,impasible...)? *Soy un ángel que viene del cielo (?)? *Me encanta el manga de Pokémon? *Mis personajes preferidos son Blue,Yellow y Sapphire,aunque sobre todo la última(no me preguntéis porque)? *Mi peli preferida es Amigos con derecho a roce,LOL? *Me encanta Sapphire,del manga (¿por qué será?)? *Ruby es bisexual? *Odio San Valentín? *Me encantan los Five Electro? *Tengo piel nokia? *Soy monógamo? *Qué raro,no? *Me odian muchos? *Odio a una profesora suplente que tuve en cuarto,quinto y sexto por no darme la razón(tenía razón)? *Estoy viendo el Señor de los Anillos mientras escribo esto? *Y odio el Señor de los Anillos? *Tengo muchas personalidades? *Soy muy malpensado? *Mi día a día es muy complicado? *Últimamente tengo sueños raaaaaros? *Y me encantan esos sueños raaaaaros? *No os voy a contar mis sueños raaaaaros? *Quiero yaoi heladoooooos? *Estoy muy loco? *:9? *No se me ocurre nah de nah? *Cuando me recupere de mi amnesia seguiré? Mis plaquitas bonitas Categoría:Páginas de usuario Categoría:Usuarios masculinos Categoría:Usuarios españoles